


Post Date-That-Wasn't-A-Date

by kaaztiel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaaztiel/pseuds/kaaztiel
Summary: Garrus and Shepard come back to his apartment after a totally-platonic fancy dinner for two and share some feelings they'd both been harboring for too long.Part of a longer fic! Read The Lorelai for more pining and cute banter!





	Post Date-That-Wasn't-A-Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of another fic, so it has some references to other parts of the story. I'm releasing chapters every week on the longer version so stay tuned <3

Garrus shut the door behind them, sealing off the street noise from the comforting quiet of the apartment. He sprawled out on the couch, one hand over his full stomach. He pulled open his shirt at the neck, along the special turian-styled seams, exposing a portion of his plated chest. Jane bit her lip, sure that her lipstick had rubbed off by now so as to not get any on her teeth. She felt like she was on the edge of a great big cliff, the words about to tumble out of her mouth. She wanted him too badly not to act.

“Jane, what’s wrong?” He asked.

She realized she was still standing in the entryway, staring vacantly in his direction.

“Nothing's wrong.” She let out a sigh, decision made. _Jump off the cliff it is._ She sat down next to him on the couch, one leg curled up beneath her. “Garrus, do you remember anything after you were frozen? Before we were rescued.” She sounded calm and steady.

Garrus looked at her, bewildered. “No?” His voice immediately became concerned, subvocals filled with urgency and worry. “Did something happen?”

“Relax. It’s not bad,” she reassured him. She found it harder to say the next part while looking at his face, so she focused on her hands in her lap. “While we were in the mako, um, in the blanket – I don’t think you were awake, yet – you kinda said some weird stuff and, um,” she stammered, trying to find a way to phrase it.

Garrus’ eyes shot wide, the memory flooding back in bits and pieces, all of them making him cringe. “Oh no. Jane I am so sorry.” He sounded distraught, a pained note to his harmonics. “I – I thought that was a dream! I swear I never would have done it if I had been conscious.” He groaned, angry at himself and embarrassed by his lack of self-control. He hung his head in his hands. “I thought I was on vacation.” He said, muffled through his gloved hands. “I am so sorry, Jane.”

“No, not that, Garrus. It’s alright. You didn’t do anything too bad.” She was quiet, trying not to show that she was amused. She could see how upset he was.

He peeked up at her with one eye. “Did I slap your ass?”

She couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped her lips. “Yeah, I’m afraid you are guilty of that one.”

He groaned again, but softened into a laugh, more than relieved that she hadn’t taken offense to his delirious groping. 

“Where were you on vacation? You mentioned a beach while you were out.” 

He sat back up, trying to clear his head. “Yeah. It’s a beach on Palaven, near where I grew up. I used to go there with my family and watch eclipses. When I got older, I went there with a girlfriend a few times. That might be why I assaulted you. Again, really sorry about that.” Garrus hated lying to her, but couldn’t admit the truth. In his dream, he had been on the beach with Jane, under the moon-filled sky. He feared that if she knew how much he cared about her and wanted her, she wouldn’t want to stay in his apartment anymore, or worse, that he’d lose her friendship altogether. 

“You said my name.” Jane looked down at her hands, expression unreadable.

Fear made his mouth dry and his pulse quicken. Adrenaline flooded through his veins. “I did?” His own voice sounded distant and strange. He stared at her, eyes wide.

She nodded, not looking up. “You said I was soft.” Jane smiled, then her voice dropped to barely above a whisper. “You said you loved me.” 

Garrus couldn’t move, couldn’t think, let alone formulate a response.

Without warning, she locked eyes with him, turning the full intensity of their lustrous beauty on him. “Is it true?” She asked, not looking away.

He was frozen in place by the strength of her stare. He wanted to lie, to bury the truth so deep it would never be found. But the words dissolved in his mouth, tasting like dirt and guilt. 

“Yes.” He whispered. The truth cut through him like a knife, realization stinging as it tore through his flesh and sinews. He held her gaze, waiting for her to get angry or reject him.

Her mouth fell open slightly in surprise. Her eyes roamed his face, looking for some indication that he was joking or hadn’t heard her correctly. He was expressionless, body tensed in anticipation of something. She didn’t know what to say. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way, that she wanted him too, but the words wouldn’t form. 

Slowly, she reached up and placed her hand on the warm skin on the side of his neck. He didn’t flinch or relax his body at her touch, he just remained still, waiting. She stroked his neck, admiring how flexible the unplated skin was. Gently, she pulled his head down, and pressed her lips against his, once again surprised at how warm he was. She held the kiss for a moment, enjoying his unique, crisp taste. It was unlike any human scent or taste she’d ever come across and she loved it. It reminded her of rain and soil and big pine trees, shrouded in fog.

Garrus’ brain took a full second to process what had just happened. He had never considered the possibility that she might want him, too. His stomach filled with fluttering butterflies, and he felt a wave of adrenaline wash through him. Her mouth had been soft and wet and when she sucked lightly as his lip plates, heat pooled between his legs. She broke away much too soon for his liking. She was blushing now, and could no longer make eye contact with him, instead looking at the floor.

“I – I’m sorry.” She said in a rush, shifting to move away from him. 

He grabbed her face in both of his hands, unable to stand the ashamed look on her face. He brought their lips together again, more forcefully this time, needing her to know how much he had wanted this. She melted in his arms, hands moving back to his warm neck. Turians didn’t really kiss, since they didn’t have lips, but he gave her his best approximation. Pulling his mandibles in to his face, he could make a good enough seal to suck on her lip, adding a gentle nip of his plates. Jane adjusted quickly, sucking on the edges of his mouth plates, managing to find the more sensitive areas easily. Each bite sent a shiver down her spine and she could feel herself getting wet already. She slipped a tongue out of her mouth to lick along the soft inside edge of his lip. He groaned, fighting the urge to buck his hips. 

Garrus was completely intoxicated by her. Her scent, her taste, her softness, all drawing him in, until nothing existed but her. He wanted to give her everything, to please her in every way. _Oh, Jane, what have you done to me?_ He thought happily. When she slipped her tongue in his mouth again, he grabbed it with his own long, blue tongue, wrapping around her short pink one several times. He pulled her farther into his mouth, careful to protect her from his extremely sharp teeth. He squeezed her tongue gently, trying to memorize her taste. She surprised him by pulling both of their tongues into her own mouth, sucking hard. The sensation made his fringe quiver and the heat between his legs grow stronger. They broke apart for a second to catch their breath before he dove back in, using his dexterous tongue to examine each of her tiny, round teeth, alternately massaging along her tongue as well. She moved one hand up to the back of his fringe, tightening her grip as his tongue passed over her inner lip. His hips bucked slightly and he felt his sheath opening.

“Jane.” He pushed her away just enough to look into her eyes, which were half-lidded and unfocused in bliss. “Jane, do you really want this?” 

She rolled her eyes. “I did start it, didn’t I?” Her mischievous smirk suddenly changed to a worried grimace. “Do you want this, Garrus?” 

His desired roared loudly in his chest, harmonics nearly drowning out his voice, though Jane had no way to understand subvocals. If she were a turian, she wouldn’t even need to ask, as his deep base rumbling would only mean one thing. 

“Definitely. I definitely want this.” He pulled her to his lips again, kiss-biting across her lips, face, neck. “So badly.” He whispered into her soft skin. 

Jane shifted to sit on his lap, straddling his hips. He rumbled in approval, hands moving to her waist. He massaged her skin again, comparing it to the blurry memory he had from the mako. He felt along her waist where it curved inwards, then moved down to her hips, inspecting the hard ridges of bone beneath the surface. He cupped her ass in his large hands, squeezing firmly and drawing an involuntary squeak from Jane. He pulled her down to grind against his sheath, continuing his trail of kisses along her neck. She groaned as his plates rubbed against her clit. Jane deepened the kiss, twining their tongues together. 

“Garrus,” She pushed him away slightly, immediately missing the feeling of his mouth on her collar bone. 

He looked up at her expectantly. “What’s wrong?”

“Um,” She blushed, looking for the words. “Is this even… possible?”

“What do you mean?” He hummed, concerned.

“Like… are we, you know… biologically compatible? In that way?” She felt her heart racing and chastised herself internally for not doing more research, or any research, really.

He laughed loudly, resuming his kisses along her neck. “You didn’t look it up?”

He licked a long trail between her breasts, following the deep slit of her blouse. The feeling sent shivers up her spine and she found it hard to speak. “Uh, n-no.”

Garrus laughed again, darkly this time, obviously pleased with his ability to render her speechless. “Well, lucky for both of us, I did.” He said, his voice several pitches lower, resonating beautifully in his chest.

“You did?” Jane blushed again, feeling a rush of heat at the thought of Garrus researching human-turian sex on the extranet

He nodded, slipping one strap off her shoulder, exposing her breast to the cool air of the apartment. She sucked in a breath as he curled his tongue around her nipple, tugging lightly. “And I think it’s gonna feel fucking good, too.” He growled, flicking a forked tongue across the pink tip and pulling her hips down hard against his sheath.

Jane gasped, rocking her hips against him in sync. She could feel herself soaking through her underwear and wondered when the last time someone got her this hot. She doesn’t think anyone has ever done it for her this easily. He was pushing all her buttons perfectly, nearly sending her over the edge from just some grinding. She grabbed his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

His hands snaked up under her shirt, and she lifted her arms for him to drag it over her head. As soon as her shirt was on the floor, Garrus picked up the kiss where they left off, gloved thumbs rubbing circles over her hard nipples. She moaned, fingers massaging the back of his head, just underneath his fringe. _For someone who didn’t do any research, she sure is hitting all the right spots._ Garrus thought, eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. 

Jane tugged at his shirt clasps, unsure of how to take off a turian-style shirt. Garrus obliged, undoing the front clasps and shrugging it off his shoulders.

“You look really good in that shirt.” Jane breathed between kisses. 

“I can put it back on if you want.” Garrus teased.

“Not what I meant.”

Garrus could tell by her tone that she was rolling her eyes, but he didn’t bother to break away from her lips to check.

Jane slipped her hands down his arms to unfasten his gloves. Garrus froze, eyes on his hands. The sudden change made Jane’s heart drop and she quickly tried to refasten the glove, leaning away from him.

“Garrus, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to –,” Jane rushed out.

“No, no it’s fine, I –,” He looked up at her. “You really don’t mind?” He asked, looking more vulnerable than she’d ever seen him.

 _No, you idiot! You’re perfect, why can’t you see that?!_ Is what she wanted to yell at him, but she opted for the gentler route.

“Of course not, Garrus!” She took both of his hands in hers, briefly stunned at how much larger his were. “I literally cannot imagine why you won’t let me see them. They’re very cool. And I know you like how soft I am.” 

She smiled at him with such genuine warmth that he felt almost silly for hiding for so long. He moved to take off his glove, but she stopped him, instead taking his hand into both of hers. She undid the clasp and slowly pulled the glove off his hand. She traced her fingers along the muscles and bones beneath his tough skin, admiring their similarities. Pressing harder, she massaged his palm, having to use both her hands for his one. Slowly he relaxed, humming contentedly in his chest. He tensed slightly when she moved to his talons, but her calming movements soothed him quickly. She examined his large, black, shiny claws. They were mostly blunt, but she could tell that the strength of his hand and arm would make that tip absolutely deadly. She liked the thought of Garrus being dangerous. He was powerful and angular, a highly evolved predator, but she knew he would never hurt her. She brought his hand up to her mouth, kissing each knuckle and talon. He sat back watching her, the humming in his chest morphing into a growl as she sucked and nipped at the pad of each finger, an extremely sensitive spot on turians and humans. Jane repeated this process for his other hand, both of them grinding again in rhythm.

He pulled her back in for a rough kiss, already feeling his plates shift open again. He wrapped his arms around her back and laid her down on the couch so he was leaning over her. He moved down her body, licking and sucking at her skin, hands roaming all over her, wanting to really appreciate the way she felt without his stupid gloves on. He got to her waist, deftly undoing the buttons on her pants and yanking them swiftly off her hips. He noticed her shoes were still on and fumbled with the multiple buckles before sliding them off and onto the floor, along with the pants. She still had her underwear on, black with lace around the edges. In one motion, he hooked a talon under her panties and pulled, ripping them apart with ease. 

“Hey!” Jane protested, undeniably turned on by his aggression. 

“Sorry.” He chuckled, undeniably not sorry at all.

“You’re buying me a new pair.” She muttered breathily as he resumed his trail of kisses along her stomach. 

"I'll buy you as many as you want, if I can tear them off of you." His voice was deep and gravelly, tone bereft of playfulness, only saturated with the intensity of his desire.

Once he’d gotten the rest of her shredded underwear off, he moved lower to nuzzle in the small tuft of hair at the crest of her legs. 

Suddenly, she grabbed his face to look up at her. “You won’t think it’s weird right?” She asked, worried. “I don’t know how turian women are down there.” She looked embarrassed, biting her lip.

He leaned back up to kiss her. “Don’t worry, Jane. This part I think I’ll be good at.” He moved down again, teasing her breasts. “It helps when you have a ten inch tongue.” He added in a low voice, which made Jane’s hips twitch. To emphasize his point, he wrapped his tongue around a nipple and squeezed, making Jane moan loudly. He'd done this plenty of times with turian women, and hoped desperately that his skills would transfer.

Garrus moved back down to her waist, mouth watering. He could smell her getting wet from when they were making out before and now that he’d gotten her pants off and his senses were heightened from arousal, it was nearly overwhelming. She smelled sweet, similar to a flower on Palaven, but mixed with something else more primal and animalistic. It was intoxicating, moreso than he could have imagined. 

Garrus gently pushed apart her knees, enjoying the sight of her pink shiny lips. He licked a stripe between her folds, testing to see if she tasted the way she smelled.

“Jane.” He stated. “You taste amazing.”

She barked out a surprised laugh that turned into a long drawn out moan as Garrus circled her clit with his tongue. 

He took his time exploring, paying close attention to what made Jane moan or clench at the couch cushions. His research had been extremely helpful. He quickly found her clit at the top, circling the sensitive bud before giving an experimental suck. Jane cried out, arching her back. 

Garrus fought the urge to thrust into the couch beneath him, not wanting to come too early. Turian males could come multiple times in a row, but he didn’t want the first time he came with Jane to be him humping his couch. He briefly remembered the last time he had been worried about coming too early was back when he was a teenager with his first girlfriend. He felt like he should be a bit embarrassed, but that was the effect that Jane seemed to have on him. 

He traced her opening, remembering to go slow, like the vids said. At a teasingly slow pace, he reached his tongue inside of her, pushing gently against the inside of her walls. He used his top lip plate to stimulate her clit. Jane clawed at the couch, repeating a long string of soft ‘oh’s. Her hips thrust up against his mouth in a steady rhythm, begging him to go deeper. He obliged, extending the full length of his tongue inside her, as well as reaching up to cup her breasts with both hands. He circled her nipples with his thumbs, intermittently pinching them between his fingers. She reached one hand up to grab desperately at his hand on her breast, the other flew to the back of his head, massaging the sensitive spot behind his fringe. Her eyes were closed, head thrown back in ecstasy, almost making enough noise for the neighbors to hear through the thick citadel walls. Her whole body began shaking, thrusts becoming more erratic. He increased the pressure on her clit and pressed hard on her inner wall, towards her belly button.

“Yes! Yes!” She screamed, body convulsing beneath him. “Oh, god, Garrus! Keep going!” 

Garrus suddenly remembered something he had read during his research and wanted to try it out. He flared his subharmonics, usually something turians only did if they were very angry or emphatic aboutsomething, enough to make his whole chest and mouth vibrate. Since vibrations travel faster and farther through solid material, she felt it most strongly through the hard mouth plate against her clit. She screamed, her whole body arching back, twitching against his mouth. He kept going, trying to prolong her orgasm as long as possible. 

When she finally relaxed again, her movements were jerky from exertion. She grinned at him, eyes half-shut. 

“You are really good at that. You sure you’ve never been with a human before?” She pulled him in for a deep kiss, not caring that his tongue had been “balls deep” in her vagina moments before. Garrus’ dick twitched at that.

“Well, I have been with one, now.” He flicked his mandible out in a smile.

“Not yet, you haven’t.” She said with a wicked smile. “It’s your turn now, Garrus.” She pushed him back up into a sitting position and tugged at his pants. “First of all, though, I don’t know how to get these off.” She looked at him, lip puckered in a pout. 

Garrus laughed and easily undid the clasps on the side with two flicks of his talon. He remembered that Jane hadn’t done any research on turian physiology before now. _Oh Jane, you’re in for a ride._ He chuckled to himself before sliding his pants off and taking his seat on the sofa. 

Jane stared at his crotch, eyes wide. “Garrus. I think there’s a problem.” She stated flatly, not looking away. Where his dick should have been there was just a smooth surface of interlocking plates.

“Like what?” He played along, enjoying her confusion.

“Um, well, I think for this to work you need to have genitals.” 

He laughed, throwing his head over the back of the couch. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” She laughed and swatted at his shoulder playfully. “Just show me how to get you off!” 

“Okay, okay!” He chuckled.

He kissed her, grabbing the back of her head in one hand and taking her right hand in his other. They kissed long and deep while he massaged her hand and her waist. Slowly he moved her hand to the slit between his legs, just barely covered by plates. 

“You should feel a seam right there.” He murmured in her ear. He adjusted her hand, showing her where to press her thumb.

Jane knit her eyebrows together in concentration. “Oh!” She exclaimed quietly before pressing down on exactly the right spot.

Garrus groaned and dropped his forehead to her shoulder, harmonics humming a heavy bass. He pressed back up against her hand, asking for more pressure. Jane sat up on her knees to get better leverage and Garrus shifted to accommodate her, leaning back against the couch and opening his legs up to her. She leaned in to kiss his neck, pressing down hard against his sheath. 

Suddenly, his plates shifted and something dark blue and slick slipped out of the slit. 

“Oh my god!” Jane cried out. “Is that normal?”

Garrus laughed again, “Yes, sorry. Usually, it’s not so fast but I was pretty hard already from watching you come. I probably should have warned you.”

“Yes you should have! You should have told me it was freaking blue, too.” She chided. “Wait.” She froze for a moment. “Is that all of it?” Jane asked skeptically, one eyebrow raised, gesturing to the two-inch protrusion.

“Not even close.” He growled challengingly.

Jane felt the familiar tingling in her stomach at his words and was already thinking about going for round two. 

She leaned in again, this time going for his mouth, sucking on the sensitive edges of his mouth plates, the ends of his mandibles, making him moan and writhe beneath her. Her hands started up again at his sheath, pressing against the edges of his slit. She moved to his blue tip, swirling her thumb in circles. His own lubricant was clear and odorless to her, with a viscosity similar to her own. The blue skin beneath was soft and thin, unlike on the rest of his plated body. Blood flowed into his cock and she felt it swell beneath her, growing until she needed both hands to stroke it. 

Jane pulled back to look at it, realizing that it was significantly larger than any human penis she’d ever seen in person and had an interesting pattern of ridges along the shaft. What she saw made her gasp. The head was similar to a human’s, although blue in color, slightly brighter than his tongue. The shaft was similar to a human’s as well, though it was about eight inches, tapered larger at the base, and the ridges up the sides were all different shades of blue. The most shocking part, however, was the shimmering stripes running up the sides, flashing every color of the rainbow. It reminded her of the inside of a clam shell, ones that she’d collect on the beach on earth. 

“Garrus, you’re… iridescent?” 

He nodded, stroking himself once. “Sorry if it’s too weird. Functionally it’s the same as humans, though.”

“No, no. I mean, it’s beautiful.” She replaced his hand with hers, alternating between stroking and tracing the glittering lines. 

Garrus would have blushed if it were possible. He couldn’t remember the last time someone called him beautiful, even though she was technically talking about his cock. “Turian women find it sexy. It’s some sort of evolutionary sex-selection thing.” He groaned out as she added a twist to her strokes. 

“Oh, so the more shimmery your cock is, the sexier you are?” She asked with a smirk, enjoying how much more strained his words were becoming.

“Pretty much.” He grunted, thrusting into her hand. 

“You have a very shimmery cock, Garrus.” She whispered in his ear, pitching her voice down low.

“Yeah, I do.” He growled and shoved his tongue in her mouth for a deep kiss, loving the way she sounded when she said “cock.” She kissed him back for a moment before breaking away.

“Have you ever had a blow job?”

“A what?”

She smirked. “I’m pretty sure turians don’t use their mouths much during sex, right? Too many sharp teeth?” She moved off the couch to kneel between his legs, watching his confused expression suddenly light up in realization.

Her hands wrapped around his waist, fingers digging into the sensitive skin between plates. He sucked in a breath, throwing his head back against the sofa. She wrapped her lips around his tip, giving it a swirl with her tongue. He tasted like an herbal tea, with a touch of mint, very earthy and light. 

“Garrus. You taste amazing.” She stated flatly.

He laughed and stroked a non-sticky hand through her hair, purring deeply. “Glad you like it.”

Jane move back to his dick, this time sucking lightly at his tip. 

“Fuck.” Garrus whispered through gritted teeth, unable to believe her mouth could feel this heavenly. He tried his best not to thrust, wanting to respect whatever pace she wanted to go at, but his own instincts fought against him. She just felt too good.

Jane took as much of him as she could into her mouth, using her hand to stroke the rest in time with the bobbing of her head, surprised at how much easier it was because of his natural lubricant. The ridges felt nice against her tongue and hands, almost like a massage. She could feel his body vibrating with each moan, his harmonics almost drowning out his voice. Her fingers tightened around his waist to keep him from thrusting in too far. He groaned loudly, a possessive growl sounding in his chest when his eyes locked with hers. His hand in her hair was gentle, caressing her head. She was struck with a wave of affection so deep for him, someone who clearly cared about her more than he could say out loud. _And all this while his dick is in my mouth._ She rolled her eyes at herself internally for the timing of her revelation. 

Garrus’ breath hitched, hips stuttering. “I’m close, Jane.” He hissed.

She sucked harder, increasing her speed slightly and adding a lick of her tongue across the small slit at his head. He gasped and dug his claws into the couch with a small rip. His moans grew louder with every stroke. His barely restrained gasps and growls turned her on enough to get her wet again so soon after he gave her such a mind-blowing orgasm. 

He jerked forward, pushing her shoulder away firmly and pulling her mouth off of his throbbing dick. “Fuck, Jane I’m about to come in your mouth.” He said, legs and voice shaking.

“That’s okay.” She shrugged with an easy smile.

“Really?” 

“Yep.”

“You don’t think it’s gross?” He sounded genuinely worried.

She licked a stripe from his base to his head, leaving an innocent kiss on the tip before moving away. “Nope.” She paused. "It won't poison me or anything, right?"

"No, it's safe. Just didn't think you'd like the taste." He drew a deep breath and released his hand on her shoulder, opening his legs wider for her.

“I am a little mad that I have to start all over now.” She frowned up at him.

He chuckled. “Definitely not all the way over.” His hips flexed to emphasize his point.

Jane started back again slowly, teasing him a bit for interrupting her. He knew exactly what she was doing and growled threateningly, but she knew it was an empty threat since the hands in her hair remained gentle, stroking through the red strands in a soothing way. 

She dug her nails into his waist and he groaned loudly again, thrusting slightly. She was pleased with herself for finding his sensitive areas so easily. She was realizing quickly that despite their thick skin, they had many more sensual trigger-points than humans, and she was realizing that he needed a lot of pressure in those areas for him to really feel it. She figured with big talons like that it wouldn’t take much, but her tiny, fleshy hands had to really work at it.

In seconds, she had him writhing beneath her again, shaking and repeating her name softly under his breath. She picked up the pace, resuming the flicks of her tongue. His subvocals went haywire, fluctuating wildly between pitches.

“Jane, I – “ 

His hips stuttered again and he came with a soft groan into her mouth, absolutely loving the way Jane looked between his legs. He kept repeating her name reverently and brushing her hair out of her face as she pulled off his cock with a pop. She paused for a second, mouth full of his cum, evaluating the taste. It was mostly flavorless to her, with a minty aftertaste. Overall, much more preferable to human semen. 

Before Garrus could reach for something for her to spit in, she tilted her head back and gulped. 

“Uh, did you just swallow that?”

“Yeah. Why? Is that really gross?” Jane asked apprehensively.

He leaned over and gave her a deep, lingering kiss, tongue exploring her mouth again, licking up any traces of himself still in her mouth. 

“Nope.” He barely broke away from her lips to speak. “It’s really fucking hot.” 

His voice was a growl again, and Jane thought he sounded like he was already ready to go for another round. He pulled her into his lap again, massaging every inch of her skin, maintaining a constant stream of kisses along wherever he could reach. He balled her hair in his fist and pulled her head back so he could lavish her neck.

“You liked making me come didn’t you, Jane?” 

She felt the vibrations through her body more than she heard the words. She was speechless again, whimpering when he teased her breasts with his other hand.

“I could smell you from here.” He moved his hand lower, circling her clit once, then slipping down between her lips to run his finger through her wetness, confirming his senses.

“You can?” She was both shocked and strangely turned on.

He hummed in the affirmative, mouth sucking on one nipple. “Turians have a really good sense of smell.”

“Oh. That’s going to be embarrassing for me at some point.” She muttered to herself.

Garrus laughed. “Don’t worry, Jane. I doubt anything you do could scare me off now.” 

They both moaned in unison as his cock, still fully erect, slid between her lips and across her clit. Both of their natural lubricants mixed nicely, forming a clear, slightly shimmery substance a bit more viscous than Shepard’s own. 

“Didn’t you just come, Garrus? How are you hard again?” 

“That’s the best part about turian men, Jane.” He smirked. “We can go all night long, over and over.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed, exasperated. “Why didn’t you tell me that before? We could have been fucking again already!”

He wanted to laugh, but he couldn’t question her logic. His desire to tease her a bit longer about not doing any research had turned into a self-tease.

She sat up on her knees and grabbed his cock, lining it up with her opening. She sat back down slowly, taking in just an inch of him at a time. She sucked in a breath, wincing in pain.

“Are you okay?” He crooned, massaging her back to soothe the pain. “We don’t have to.”

“No, no. I’m fine, it just takes a second to stretch out.” She moved up and down slowly, trying to fit more of him into her as she came down. Her brow stayed furrowed, still wincing slightly. “And your cock is really big for a human.” She smiled a bit, trying to reassure him.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

She moved one of his hands to her clit, the other to her breast, and he rubbed her gently, stimulating her as much as possible, eager to give her whatever she asked for. Jane leaned back, keeping up her slow rhythm, biting her lip as she undulated under his grip. He moaned too as her velvet folds encompassed his tip. She was tight and warm around his cock, and the sounds she was making drove him wild. She was more appealing than he had ever imagined. 

She gasped loudly as she finally sank down to the base, her vulva flush against his plates, his ridges rubbing in all the right places. She sighed contentedly and wiggled her hips to get more comfortable. 

Garrus planted sweet kisses along her neck, working his way to her mouth. Once she was adjusted to his size, he grabbed her ass in his palms and lifted her entire body halfway off his dick before snapping his hips up into her and pulling her down. She cried out as their hips smacked together. 

“Too much?” He asked darkly. 

“Not enough.” She growled, imitating his own rumbling.

Garrus loved the sound of her voice, even without the harmonics, it was beautiful and incredibly sexy, especially when she talked like that. The responding growl in his chest was feral and loud enough to surprise himself. He’d never felt this much longing for anyone in his life, and his subvocals seemed to know it before he did. Not only was he sure that he was in love with Jane, he was sure that no one would ever be able to make him feel like that again. _You’ve ruined me for anyone else, Jane. But I’m not complaining._ Shepard always surprised him, even after knowing her for almost a year. She was fearless and honest and intensely brave. He couldn’t have imagined ever confronting Jane about his feelings, but lucky for him, she was a woman of action. She saw things and made them happen, often against impossible odds. He had thought a relationship with her would have been impossible, so he never considered trying. But she never would have let that stop her. She saw what she wanted and she went for it, and Garrus couldn’t be more grateful. In fact, he felt like this was one of the happiest moments of his life so far, just having her in his arms, beaming at him with disheveled red hair.

Jane started up a gentle rhythm, focusing on his unique shape inside of her. Several ridges rubbed against her clit from the inside, sending sparks of pleasure through her spine with each thrust. Garrus’ beautiful scent was so strong now it filled her nose and mouth, completely drowning her senses. His sounds vibrated though her body constantly, unrestrained. He alternated between holding her gaze with a fiery intensity and throwing his head back in ecstasy, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Jane couldn’t get enough of it. She loved seeing him so open and passionate, completely without his heavily-ingrained turian self-control shutting down nearly every expression of emotion. She knew he was gorgeous and powerful and intensely emotional, but only now was she was realizing that she’d only seen a fraction of what lay underneath his cool, composed exterior. 

They pulled together for a deep, loving kiss, bodies moving together in sync. Their tongues curled around one another, trying to get as close as they possibly could.

Garrus increased the speed of his thrusts, shifting his hands to her waist to hold her down. She pulled away from his mouth to get more leverage, resting one hand back on his knee and one on the coffee table behind her. The angle helped immensely. They both cried out as he sank in even deeper, the ridge on his base pressing hard on her clit. Garrus growled again, thrusting faster and harder. Jane’s breasts bounced tantalizingly with every stroke, and he fought the urge to grab them so as not to interrupt their rhythm. Jane was holding on for dear life, both hands white-knuckled from the strength of her grip. She felt the orgasm building quickly in her core and she no longer had any control over the sounds she was making. She knew that if not for Garrus’ strong hands holding her hips, she probably wouldn’t be able to stay upright. As strong as her first orgasm was, her already sensitive clit was overloading, making her legs spasm. She thought she might be screaming, but there was no way for her to know since her ability to concentrate on anything was almost nonexistent.

“Oh, god! Garrus!” Jane came first, back arched, toes curled, yelling his name.

He didn’t let up hit rhythm as she came, wanting to draw out every second of pleasure from her. Hearing her say his name made a growl rip from his throat and he pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly. He came hard in two more strokes, vision flashing white from the intensity. He muttered her name in her ear softly as he came down, soothing every inch of her soft skin he could touch. 

They relaxed in each other’s arms, waiting until their heavy breathing turned slow and steady to open their eyes and speak.

“Garrus, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

He laughed. “Me, too.” 

His hands continued massaging her back dotingly. Neither of them wanted to move.

“We do have to clean up, though.” She added sadly. 

He hummed in agreement. He held Jane to him tightly with one arm, reaching forward with the other to lift up the top section of the coffee table, revealing a small storage compartment inside, from which he pulled out a neatly folded hand towel.

Jane lifted an eyebrow at his offering. “Is this what you use for all the girls you bang on the couch?” 

She sounded playful, but there was a hint of genuine skepticism that Garrus found hilarious. He couldn’t even remember the last time he brought a girl to his apartment, besides Jane. It probably would have been before he was promoted to detective, back when he had a modicum of free time. _Spirits, that must have been at least three years ago. At least I didn’t lose my touch._

“Hey, I make sure to wash it between girls.” He joked, hoping she wouldn’t take him too seriously. 

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Or I just like to eat dinner while I watch vids.” He smiled, giving her an innocent peck on the cheek.

She rolled her eyes and promptly cleaned herself off, both of them grimacing as she dismounted. She stayed in his lap, tossing the dirty rag back onto the table. She settled back onto his chest, face buried in his neck.

“Not that I’m not comfortable,” Garrus started, feeling extremely goddamn comfortable, “but shouldn’t we be going to bed?” He checked his omni-tool; it was 1:30 in the morning, way past his preferred bedtime.

“I can’t walk after that, dude.” She mumbled, nearly asleep.

He sighed and shook his head. He scooped one arm under her thighs and hooked her legs over his angular hips. She clamped on tight, anticipating his next move. He stood up, hoisting her into the air with little effort. She giggled when he grabbed her ass with his other hand, taking full advantage of their positions. They moved into the bedroom and collapsed on the large bed, arms and legs still tangled together. He busied himself with gently combing through her hair with his fingers, talons grazing lightly over her scalp. With his soft, rumbling lullaby humming in his chest, and his pleasant warmness all around her, Jane thought there probably wasn’t a more comfortable place on heaven or earth than right here.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos/comment if u enjoy thank u <3


End file.
